


Help Around the Office

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [13]
Category: American Gothic
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas needs someone to do a little house keeping around the station.  Poppy's just the girl for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Around the Office

She really was the prettiest little thing. Even though she was kind of scrawny and that mop of hair had curls that did what they wanted, she was very pretty. Everyone thought so. And at eighteen, she should have been looking for a husband, but she had to work to help out her family.

That's why Lucas Buck had given her a job at the Sheriff's office. She filed papers, typed up memos and reports, ran for coffee or lunch and pretty much anything else Lucas needed her to do.

Currently, she was occupying herself by cleaning his boots. There she was, knelt at his feet, polishing his boots, humming to herself. Lucas was pretending not to watch her. 'To look relaxed and disinterested.  
What he was actually doing was working an idea over in his head.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't realized she'd finished and left the office until she came back with some paperwork requiring his signature. He looked up at her as he handed the pages back. "Poppy, do you like workin' for me?" he asked her.

She nodded, her red curls bouncing around her face. "Yes, Sheriff Buck, I do. Very much."

"Close the door, please," he said and leaned back in his desk chair. He watched her push the door closed, soft fluttery sun-dress swishing around her knees. If not for the heeled sandals she would look much younger.

"Have I done something wrong, Sheriff?" she asked when she turned back to him, her voice catching in her throat.

Lucas almost smiled. "No, Poppy. I just wanted to have a talk without being disturbed." Despite the rest of the office being empty at eight thirty at night. "Sit down." He watched her sit and cross her legs. "Do you have a boyfriend, Poppy?"

The girl blushed and fidgeted with her skirt. "No Sheriff. I don't."

"A pretty girl like you? You should have lots of boyfriends."

''I don't have much time with my schoolwork and working here," she responded. ''Working for you."

Lucas saw her shift her lips in the chair and tug at the dress to pull the skirt back to her knees. Her breathing had quickened. He could see her modest breasts rising and falling beneath the cotton of her dress. "Well in that case, I'd like you to climb up and dust the top of that shelf for me." He nodded to the book shelf in the corner.

"Okay, Sheriff." Poppy retrieved her dusting cloth and pushed the step ladder over to the shelf. As she was preparing to step onto the ladder, he gave her another command. Her head turned to him, a look of shock on her face. "I beg your pardon, Sheriff?"

"You heard me. Poppy. Slip your panties off." He leaned his arms on the desk. "I want to know how much working for me turns you on."

She licked her lips nervously. It took her a couple seconds to figure out how to remove her panties without flashing him, but she managed. She draped them on the arm of the chair she had been sitting in, then stepped onto the ladder to begin dusting the shelf.

Lucas worked on a file that had been left on his desk to avoid leering at the nervous girl. A stunning set of legs disappeared beneath that skirt to meet at an apex topped with an even curlier version of the curls on her head, he imagined.

"Is this exciting you, Poppy?" he asked her.

There was a significant pause before she replied. "Yes, Sheriff."

"Are you wet?"

"Am, I what?" she asked, turning a confused frown on him.

"Wet," he repeated and put down his pen. "Are you aroused?" He watched her skin flush from mid-chest to her ears.

"Yes. Sheriff, I am."

"Come here Poppy." He commanded. When she was standing before him, he pressed her hips against the desk. "I want to find out for myself." He dragged his fingertips over her knee. "Is it okay if I touch you?" he asked.

She shivered and nodded her head. Then, in a move more bold than he expected from her, she hiked her skirt up and perched herself on the edge of his desk. "Touch me," she panted softly.

Still, he moved slowly. 'Drew his hand along her thigh until his fingers discovered her wetness. She hadn't lied. She was aroused. "What excites you Poppy?"

"You do, Sheriff," she breathed. "Working for you. Being helpful in your office."

His fingers danced over her lips, giving her a taste. "And what would you like me to do about it?"

She took a deep breath before forming an answer. "I-I want you to touch me, Sheriff."

Consent was a wonderful thing. He let one finger press inside her. 'Delighted in her head thrown back, mouth open in a moan of pleasure. And he hadn't even gotten started yet. He slid the single finger in and out of her slowly, letting her grow accustomed to the feeling. When she started getting antsy, he added a second finger. That illicited the same response as the first.

Poppy pressed her hands into the desk. She rocked her hips, angling to feel him touching her better. She whimpered and asked him to take her.

Lucas chuckled. "Not yet, honey."

She whimpered as he slid a third finger in with the first two. Her toes curled in her sandals. Her breaths came in short little pants of air. Watching her writhing on the desk was exquisite. 'Turning him on. He was finding it difficult to not take her already. But he had a plan.

"Have you done this yourself, Poppy?" he asked her.

"Done what, Sheriff?" she panted at him, her eyes closed as her hips pressed against his hand.

"Played with yourself. Brought yourself to orgasm?" he expanded and let his fingers work a little faster.

Poppy swallowed hard and worked to gain her breath. "Yes. A few times." Her skin flushed again.

Lucas almost smiled. "Who do you think of when you do it?" he asked.

She moaned softly. 'Arched her back, breasts pressing forward against her dress. "Lately, I've been thinking of you, Sheriff."

Bingo! "What do you imagine me doing?" He let the pace of his fingers increase again.

"Touching me. Kissing me. Telling me to do things around your office so you can watch me." Her sandals thumped against the desk as her legs tensed.

"Do I fuck you, Poppy?" he asked, watching her reaction to his questions.

She threw her head back, mouth opened in a heavy moan. "Ungh. Yes, Sheriff. On the desk."

Wonderful imagination she had. "Do I ask you to clean the desk afterward?"

Poppy nodded her head vigorously. "The desk, your chair, the floor and sometimes your clothes."

"Do you like doing those things for me?" He let his thumb brush ever-so-gently across her swollen clit.

"Yes!" she nearly screamed as her hips jerked off the desk. "I like being useful to you, Sheriff."

That's what he liked to hear. "Well, then, Poppy," he withdrew his fingers from her pussy. "Why don't you take off that sweet little dress and finish cleaning m'office? Then we'll see if you've been good enough for a little reward."

Poppy whimpered when he took his hand away, but did as she was told. Her pert little nipples stood out in the cool air of the office. She located her dusting rag and returned to the shelf she had been working on.

Lucas sat in his chair, idly tasting her sweetness on his fingers. This one would be a lot of fun.


End file.
